


Ride With Me

by kiwi_piwi



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_piwi/pseuds/kiwi_piwi
Summary: I've been trying.I've been trying to find someone to treat me well, to treat me like I matter, to introduce me to his friends.I found him, but he's not right.No, I need a certain someone, the very someone I've been trying to avoid for six months.





	1. ONE

I hadn’t been dating Rick Grimes for very long and quite frankly, I wasn’t so sure how much longer we would be together. Sure, he was older, handsome, and ultra-sweet - but he was sort of boring. He had kids with another woman and I… well, I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that kind of baggage.

He took me to a barbeque, though, to introduce me to some of his friends. I put on a summer dress and touched up my makeup before he picked me up in his car.

“You’re looking great, Macy,” he told me.

Okay, well, I did mention he was sweet, right? I offered him a smile. “Thanks, Rick. You’re not looking so bad yourself.”

His hand reached over, waiting for me to place mine in it. We’d barely kissed, but he was a hand-holder. Yup, we’d been on six dates and he’d only kissed me about three times total.

“Thanks for doing this. I know it can be awkward meeting a bunch of strangers like this.”

I let out a light laugh. “Oh, no worries. I can handle myself.”

He was hesitant, and he wasn’t driving yet. Before I could point it out, he leaned over quickly and pressed his lips against mine.

“I thought maybe if you wanted to come back to mine after the barbeque…” he trailed off.

Was he… was he asking me to stay with him? To actually sleep with him? All I could do was offer another smile. “If you’re lucky,” I added quietly. Internally, I was groaning at myself for delaying the unavoidable breakup that was coming.

His friends Glenn and Maggie lived just outside of town at a nice farm with rolling green fields surrounding it. It was a pleasant early fall day - sunny and warm, but not too humid. There were several cars parked along and Rick pulled his Toyota in beside a rusty blue pickup.

We walked over to the crowd, where he immediately started introducing me as his girlfriend. A few of the men scanned me over when they thought I was looking away. That. That was what I was used to. Someone who wasn’t too nice to appreciate the hours I put in at the gym.

Mostly kidding. I worked out on the regular, that was no joke. I wasn’t super vein, but most men didn’t wait until the third date to kiss me. Most men tried to sleep with me on the first date.

“Damn, Grimes. What the hell is this little vixen doing with you?”

The loud Southern accent registered immediately; my blood ran cold as we turned in unison to face Negan. Negan, my old volleyball coach. Negan, the first older man I slept with when I returned from college. Negan, who had cheated on his dying wife with me.

“Negan,” I managed to sputter. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, darlin’, I’m just enjoying the beautiful sunshine… gorgeous views,” he added before shifting his eyes to Rick. He held out his hand as a pleasantry.

Rick shook it firmly. “Negan. Good to see you again.”

Negan let out a quiet, humored laugh. “Is it? About as good as seein’ the ex-wife here with your kids’ new dad?”

“Negan!” I hissed, brows furrowed. Rick was still pretty hurt about all that - and, I was the first girl he was seeing since the divorce. I looked over to Lori Grimes, who I had only seen pictures of so far. She was clinging to a meathead’s arm - but the meathead? I recognized him.

“Isn’t that your… partner?” I asked Rick. 

“Would you excuse me for a few minutes?” he countered. He glanced to Negan, a certain look in his eye.

In my defense, he left me there.

“What in the fuck are you doin’ with that cheesedick?” Negan asked me softly. His arm was already snaking around my waist, so I pushed him away, because, y’know, people were looking.

“He’s a nice guy,” I tried to defend.

“And since when do you like nice?” Negan returned, his brow raised.

He looked good. He was doing that incredulous lean thing. So tall, thin, but strong and muscular. His jeans hung low on his hips and I couldn’t help but look to the bit of skin that showed when he leaned back as his white t-shirt raised up just enough. 

“In fact, last time I saw you at the bar, I think you told me exactly what you wanted to do when you saw me and another guy there.”

My cheeks flushed and I looked around quickly, surveying the crowd quickly, but there were just too many people that I didn’t recognize.

Something cold pressed against the back of my arm and I turned to face Daryl Dixon offering me not a beer, but a hard cider, because he knew me just well enough to know I’d rather never drink beer for the rest of my life. 

“Fuck me,” I breathed even as I accepted the glass bottle.

Daryl Dixon was smirking - that was normal, and Negan was chuckling.

“All in due time, darlin’. Now, go on and explain, Daryl will like to hear this, too. What the fuck are you doing with Rick Grimes?”

“Grimes?” Daryl growled out. “Grimes don’t know how to handle a girl like you.”

Grimes did not, I silently confirmed. God, were my panties already growing damp standing with the stare from the both of them on me. I was definitely squirming.

You see, while I had a few sexcapades with Negan, I had secretly seen Daryl Dixon throughout my senior year of high school. He was only a few years older than me and the second I turned eighteen, we turned into a pair of rabbits that luckily didn’t procreate. Daryl knew me better than anyone. Daryl visited me in college. Daryl let me sleep in his cabin whenever I wanted… up until about six months ago, when I had a stupid come-to-Jesus moment and decided I needed to settle down.

Anyway, the last time I had seen those two men together was at the town watering hole. Typically, I was the one behind that bar, but that night had been a free for all, for me. I drank way too much. I spotted the pair of hunks by the pool table, neither bothering to play at all, both holding the cue sticks a little too tightly.

“We… that doesn’t count, I didn’t mean it,” I weakly attempted.

“Aren’t you bored with him?” Daryl asked me, annoyance in his voice. “Don’t get me wrong, he got my brother outta some pretty hairy situations but he’s a fuckin’ pussy-whipped square.”

Something about Daryl using the words pussy and whipped in the same sentence had me squirming again. “Can you two just not question me about this right here, right now?”

“He brought you here to meet his friends and instead, he’s over there arguin’ with that bitch,” Negan stated lazily, motioning over to the three, who were most certainly arguing.

“Thought you didn’t want nothin’ to do with kids,” Daryl reminded me. “You gonna be their step-mom?”

“Oh, shut up,” I told him, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

“This could be the day that you get what you want,” Negan told me, leaning in close to breathe it into my ear. “Both of us. Isn’t that what you said that night? You dirty little girl, you want both of us.”

I let out a groan and marched away. I didn’t have anywhere to really go, though, because I was not getting into the middle of Rick’s threeway argument. I stopped by the snack table and popped a chunk of watermelon into my mouth.

“I told ya I wouldn’t,” Daryl’s voice came from behind me. He was quiet and his attention was on the food. “But seein’ you here, in that damn dress. Girl, I’d fuck you ‘til next Tuesday.”

I physically shuddered at those words. He meant it, too. I’d spent several days in a row in his cabin, going between the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen to rehydrate.

“You miss me yet?” he asked next, his words even quieter. “You miss the things I do to ya?”

“Please, Daryl,” I murmured, turning to face him. I looked up to his dark blue eyes, squinting slightly in the bright sunlight. “You know I’m trying to be better.”

“Why? Why not let yourself have what you want? Lookit him, he still loves her.” He nodded back towards them.

“At least he’s capable of loving someone,” I muttered darkly before grabbing my cider and walking away.

But Dixon was following me closely. “You think for one second that I didn’t?”

“You couldn’t say it. You wouldn’t call me your girlfriend. You never brought me around your friends. You were embarrassed to be with me. It was only convenient when we could be alone.” Bingo. There it was. The real problem. “You want to take me back to your place with Negan right now? Let’s go. I want it,” I admitted with a shrug. “But if we go do that, it’s the last time. I’ll be done with you for good, Daryl.”

“You so sure about that?” 

I wanted to scream fuck you. I wanted to maybe cry, because he was the only man that I had ever loved. He’d been my first, but not my only, and he didn’t terribly mind about that part. I wanted to yell at him or slap him, but Rick was walking over quickly, hurt on his face.

“Hey, Daryl,” Rick greeted. “Listen, Macy, I’m so sorry, but I have to go pick up Carl and Judith. Lori didn’t tell me she was leaving them with the neighbor and I don’t trust her so much. You’re welcome to come with, and meet the kids,” he offered with a small smile.

Daryl cleared his throat and pulled out a cigarette, obviously there to enjoy the show versus give us space.

“Actually, Rick,” I found myself saying. “You can just go, I’ll find a ride home.”

He looked as confused as I felt. “Are you sure?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I know Daryl from way back. And, um… I think it would be best if maybe you figure out your family situation before we get any more involved.”

Daryl lit up the smoke and inhaled deeply.

“So… you’re breaking up with me,” he deduced dully. “What a beautiful day. Well, I see how this is. You told me you were trying to be better, but here you are, still going home with trash.”

His words shocked me, but they didn’t get the best of me. “Daryl’s not trash. And he’s not afraid to kiss me, either.”

Daryl exhaled slowly, looking between Rick and I.

“Alright,” Rick admitted, defeated. “Have it your way.”

I took a few gulps of my cider, watching him walk off quickly. “You taking me home or what?”

“Go tell Negan you’re ready. Ride with me, though.” Daryl was already walking off. Ride with him. The nerve.

I found Negan flirting with another girl, but that didn’t matter. “Hey, Daryl and I are going. Meet at his?”

“I’m right behind you,” he assured me with a wink.

I walked around the crowd, ignoring the looks I was getting. Daryl handed me his helmet and we left without sharing another word.


	2. TWO

The ten minute ride from the Greene farm to Daryl’s cabin gave me plenty of time to think back on when I first met Daryl. I had been so young and dumb. I chose instead to think about Negan. My previous coach turned lover. When I returned home from college, I expected things with Daryl to turn into a real relationship. Instead, he blew me off. He told me nothing would ever work out between us. He told me to get over him. And then we fucked. Again and again.

Anyway, back to Negan. When Daryl rejected me, I was hurt and I wanted to do something, anything that might get a rise out of him. I went to the bar, had a few shots of whiskey, and was chatting up someone I didn’t know when Negan tapped on my shoulder and pulled me away. We talked late into the night, until the bartender called last call, and then he gave me that grin and asked me to go home with him.

The thought of that night made me physically shiver. 

I felt a wave of hesitance when Daryl pulled into his driveway. Six months had passed since I had last been in that cabin… Six months since I told him I never wanted to see him again.

He came to a sharp stop in front of the two-car garage and I was the first to hop off. I took off the helmet, adjusted my dress, and froze when he gave me a hard kiss.

“I fuckin’ missed ya, Macy,” he murmured to me. His thumb stroked my jawline gently. “Go inside, be in in a minute.”

His home was exactly like it had always been. Clean. Mail stacked up neatly on the coffee table. Recycling organized and hidden away. Clean dishes put away in the cupboard, dirty ones… well, there were never any dirty dishes in Daryl Dixon’s house.

I dropped my bag onto the couch and wandered to his bedroom. Just as I suspected, the bed was made. I smiled to myself as I tugged gently on the top drawer of his nightstand. The only thing that was there that wasn’t six months ago was a box of condoms.

So, he was still getting some. Good for him, I thought dryly.

I closed the drawer and went into the bathroom next, relieving my bladder before washing my hands. My heart was beating a little faster than normal with anticipation. What in the world was I thinking? Breaking up with Rick at his friend’s barbeque and then leaving with my two personal versions of kryptonite…

The usual bottle of whiskey was in the kitchen. I took a pull to calm the nerves, and then the front door was opening. I heard their voices; two distinct tones with heavy southern accents. I slowly screwed the cap back onto the bottle.

“Hey, darlin’.”

“Negan,” I returned with a smile. 

“See you’re makin’ yourself right at home,” Daryl muttered as he stepped between the two of us, reaching to take the whiskey from my hands. 

He wasn’t exactly wrong. I watched him take a drink and hand the bottle to Negan. Then, his hand curled into my hair before he kissed me again. God, I missed that about him. It literally made me weak in the knees when he nibbled on my bottom lip.

Negan was much, much closer when Daryl and I parted. The older man pulled me in next; our tongues swirled together and I tasted the fresh whiskey he had just drank. His hand slid up my side and then pulled down the low-cut neckline on my summer dress so he could cup my breast.

“I thought you weren’t wearing a bra,” Negan murmured, looking down to my bare breast in his hand. “You went on a date with Rick Grimes without a bra on? Did you fuck him?”

It wasn’t a question of jealousy, considering the amount of humor in his voice.

“No, I didn’t fuck him. When he picked me up, he mentioned going back to his place for the night, though.”

“Goddamn I love this day,” Negan growled before kissing me hard once more. His hands were unabashedly pulling off my dress and when I was in just panties between them, Negan gently turned me to Daryl.

I kissed him, standing on my toes to do so. Hands were on my body - his, Negan’s - and it felt amazing. That familiar energy was sparking down my spine, warming me in places that Rick never could. Daryl’s teeth grazed over my neck, knowing just exactly where to find my hot spots, and I shivered audibly. Negan’s fingers slid beneath my panties on my hips, slowly tugging them downwards.

“Get to my bed,” Daryl instructed. His eyes were darker than normal, filled with want and lust.

I bit on the inside of my lip, trying not to smile too wide. “Look at you, being all bossy. I love it.”

When I turned to hurry away, his hand swatted my ass playfully. “Don’t act like you don’t like it,” he called after me.

I did like it, though. I liked it a lot, and I missed it a lot. I crawled onto his bed, stretching out for a moment before letting my hand wander down to my wet slit. It had been a fantasy for quite some time, the idea of a threesome with the two men who turned me on the most. I could hear their quiet words coming down the hall; Negan’s trademark chuckle, Daryl’s ‘hms’ and ‘uh-huhs’. 

My fingers stroked around my clit. I let my eyes fall shut before they entered the room, letting mostly false confidence convince me that they would like what they saw. 

When I felt a dip in the mattress, I looked over and met Negan’s smirk. His shirt was gone and jeans were unzipped. He slid down between my thighs and all I could do was moan as his tongue circled my clit.

Daryl’s lips pressed against mine as his hand tightened gently on my throat. “You ready for this?”

I wasn’t even sure, but I nodded anyway. Their clothes were shed and I felt almost drunk when Negan manhandled me onto my hands and knees; I took Daryl’s cock into my mouth with a moan at the exact moment that Negan’s length slid slowly inside of me. Negan started off slow - too slow for my desperate needs. I threw myself back onto his cock faster and faster as I simultaneously took Daryl deeper and deeper until he met the back of my throat and as the stars would have it, I came for the first but not the last time that night.

Negan’s hand smacked sharply down onto my ass, causing me to let out an embarrassing squeak. He chuckled and pulled my face towards him, giving my wet lips a sloppy kiss.

And then I was riding Daryl. His strong hands gripped my hips tightly and for the time being, I kept my attention on him. 

“I fuckin’ missed this,” he murmured.

I did, too. Negan was good, but Daryl was home. It was only when Negan’s fingers tugged my jaw towards him that I shared my attention once again and tasted myself on his cock. He fisted my hair, holding my head to him as he fucked my mouth. 

“You think you can handle both of us?” Negan asked with that signature grin.

I woke in the morning between the two of them. My thighs were sticky and all of me was still wet with cum. Daryl was awake, gazing at me with a small smirk on his lips. 

I felt a smile spread across my face as my eyes closed again. I scooted myself closer to him as his arm wrapped tightly around me. His lips pressed against my forehead softly.

“So what do you think, you still done with me for good?” he murmured, reminding me of my words from the day before when we had met up at that barbeque.

“Not yet,” I sighed before we met in a soft kiss that left that stupid fuzzy feeling in my chest. 

“Good. Welcome home, Mace. I ain’t lettin’ you walk out this time.”


End file.
